combustion instantanéPov Bella
by littlesmarties
Summary: Un moi avant leur mariage, Bella s'installe chez Edward...-Lemon
1. Chapter 1

J'étais impatiente que mon père prenne son avion que je puisse me retrouver avec Edward. Lorsque ce dernier avait appris que mon père s'offrait un voyage d'un moi il m'avait proposer de m'accueillir chez lui pour soit disant m'éviter la solitude. En réalité il avait peur que je me blesse.

-Papa tu es prêt? Tu va rater ton avion!

-Oui ça y est je suis prêt

Edward m'avait promis qu'il viendrai avec moi à l'aéroport et comme promis il était la attendant patiemment que mon père daigne enfin nous rejoindre dehors...

…

La première chose que j'aperçus en arrivant chez les Cullen c'était Alice qui m'attendait...Je n'eus pas le temps de descendre de la voiture qu'elle m'avait déjà attrapé par le bras et trainée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pendant qu'Edward s'occupait de ma valise.

-Bella je suis si contente que tu passe un moi entier avec moi, tu verra on va bien s'amuser même si je suis un peu occupée à organiser ton mariage je trouverai du temps pour toi...et je suis sur que tu saura très bien t'occuper sans moi...

-Moi aussi je suis contente d'être là...répondit je légèrement gênée.

-Bella je monte tes affaires dans ma chambre tu me rejoins? Demanda Edward

-Oui j'arrive tout de suite

-Non avant il faut que je te parle c'est de la plus haute importance...crois moi! Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi viens!

Je la suivi bien que je mourrai de peur à l'idée qu'elle puisse m'emmener dans son dressing, je jetait un dernier coup d'œil à Edward avant de pénétrer dans la villa.

Une fois dans sa chambre Alice me fit assoir sur son lit. Étrange elle ne voulait pas me faire essayer tout un tas de vêtement ou essayer ses nouveau produits de beauté. Et quel était ce cadeau dont elle m'a parlée tout à l'heure?

Justement elle sorti d'un de ses tiroirs une petite pochette en tissus violet.

-Tien ouvre le!

Je le retourna et longue une chaine tomba dans ma main.

-Une chaine? Demandai-je surprise et curieuse

-Disons que j'ai eu une sorte de visions d'Edward dans un futur assez proche, plus précisément avant le mariage te donnant ce que tu attends de lui depuis un petit moment...

-Euh attend Alice je ne te suis plus là...de quoi parle tu?

-Mais c'est évident! Edward et toi vous allez faire l'amour avant le mariage! C'est assez claire tu as saisis?

Je me senti rougir! Savoir qu'Alice nous avait vu en train de...c'était très gênant.

-Eu oui c'est bon j'ai saisi!

-Ne soit pas gênée Bella c'est géniale! C'est ce que tu voulais non?

-Oui bien sûr mais savoir que tu as vu sa...Et puis de toute façon tu as sûrement du te tromper Edward n'acceptera jamais depuis le temps que j'essaye...

-Je ne me trompe jamais et on va faire en sorte que cette vision devienne réalité compris?!

Sur ce elle m'attrapa le bras et m'entraina vers le lieu de la maison qui hantai mes cauchemars: son dressing! Elle ouvris un placard rempli d'ensemble de sous vêtements sexy et osés encore emballés dans leur plastique et étiqueté...

-C'est pour toi! J'ai pris beaucoup de bleu parce que je sais qu'Edward aime cette couleur sur toi!

-Alice...je ne peux pas mettre sa...c'est trop...

-Bella...

-D'accord

J'essayai déjà de repéré les ensembles moins osés...J'étais certaine que je paraitrai ridicule. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

-Et le collier alors Alice?

-La chaine que je t'ai donné est en métal...Beaucoup d'homme son attiré par cet élément je ne saurai pas expliqué pourquoi mais sa rend les femmes qui en porte totalement irrésistible.

-Et la longueur c'est normal aussi? Parce que la je pourrai me faire une ceinture avec...

-Oui tu es censé le rentrer dans ton t-shirt comme sa Edward n'aura qu'une obsession: voir le reste du collier! Enfin on ne t'a jamais rien appris?!

-Merci beaucoup Alice!

-De rien allé file maintenant je t'amènerai les affaires plus tard Edward doit s'impatienter...

Grâce à Alice j'allais peut être enfin montrer à Edward à quel point je l'aime! Je pourrai découvrir l'amour physique et surtout le plus important: je pourrai le faire avec lui et avant mon mariage! A cette pensé un sourire s'installa sur mon visage et en entrant dans la chambre Edward paru étonné par ce sourire. Il me montra mon tiroir et pendant que je rangeai mes affaires il ne cessai de me regarder. De temps à autre il me demandait de quoi Alice m'avait parlé je lui faisais mon plus beau sourire et lui répondais:

-Tu verras très bientôt

Puis je l'embrassai avant de retourner à mon petit rangement.

Une fois terminé j'allais m'allonger a côté d'Edward, après avoir enfilé mon collier: autant ne pas perdre de temps; ce lit était vraiment magnifique dommage de ne pas en profiter plus...

Edward me scrutai lorsque son regarde s'arrêta quelque seconde sur mon collier! Il avait remarqué, Alice avait sûrement raison à propos du métal!

Il approcha sa main et toucha le collier:

-C'est magnifique

-Merci c'est un cadeau d'Alice

…

Lorsque tous le monde retourna dans sa chambre, moi je me préparai dans la salle de bain hésitant encore pour choisir qu'elle ensemble était le moins osé. J'avais finalement opté pour un shorty bleu nuit et un débardeur blanc très, très décolleté. En me regardant dans la glace je me senti ridicule! Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sorti de la salle de bain, après tout je voulais Edward, je désirai son corps et je ne pouvais plus attendre...

Il était debout devant le lit, lorsqu'il se retourna ses yeux m'inspectèrent si rapidement que je cru avoir rêvé...

Je me senti rougir! Il fallait que je trouve une explication à ma tenue...

-J'avais chaud...dis-je en baissant la tête pour éviter qu'il ne remarque que je rougissait

-Ça me plaît beaucoup! Avoua-t-il

Je n'avais donc pas rêvé il m'avais bien observé...J'étais stisfaite du résultat...Il ne paraissait pas troublé mais au moins il avait l'air d'apprécier ma nouvelle tenue.

Je me dirigeais alors vers le lit pendant qu'il monopolisait la salle de bain a son tour.

Ne sachant pas trop comment me mettre je décidai de m'allonger sur le ventre et de balancer mes pieds d'avant en arrière comme sur la plage et j'admirai le paysage par la fenêtre en repensant a Edward sûrement nu dans la pièce juste à côté...Je senti une vague de chaleur s'emparer de moi, au même moment je vis son reflet dans la vitre je me retourna pour lui faire face! Ses yeux avait une couleur que je n'avais jamais vu! Ils étaient couleur or incandescent! Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses yeux lorsqu'il m'embrassa. Automatiquement je m'agrippai à ses cheveux et plaqua ma bouche contre la sienne. Au moment où il posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos, mon corps se colla contre le siens. J'avais envi de plus, de beaucoup plus...

Lorsqu'il m'allongea sur le lit je ne pouvais plus contenir mon désir et je m'empressai de déboutonner sa chemise m'émerveillent encore devant les formes parfaites de son torse...Je laissais mes doigts se promener contre son corps de pierre...Lorsque ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes pour se réfugier dans mon cou et y déposer de léger baiser je murmurai son prénom pour lui montrer a qu'elle point cette sensation était agréable...Je voulais qu'il continu, qu'il aille plus loin...au lieu de ça il se détacha lentement de moi me laissant totalement frustré et insatisfaite.

-Tu devrai dormir...murmura-t-il a bout de souffle

Je ne répondit pas, trop vexé qu'il m'ai laissé sur ma faim mais je m'endormis quand même sur son torse froid, en dessinant de léger cercle sur sa peau du bout de mes doigts, pour calmer le feu qui brûlait en moi. Je sombrai peu de temps après qu'il ait commencé à fredonner ma berceuse.

…

Les jours défilaient à toute vitesse et Edward n'avais toujours pas cédé bien que je voyais qu'il commençait à craquer...Je redoublai d'effort et mis des ensembles de plus en plus osés, je portait tout le temps mon collier sauf pour dormir...Il résistai toujours...

Un soir j'avais remis l'ensemble que j'avais la première fois, j'avais remarqué que de tous ce que j'avais mis il avait préféré celui là.

Lorsqu'il me rejoignit sur le lit j'avais encore plus envi de lui que d'habitude...il portait une chemise blanche qui laissait deviner les formes de son torse et un jean simple qui laissai deviner le haut de son caleçon...

Il avait cet aire sûr de lui qu'il prend quand il m'interdit quelque chose mais je sentais qu'il ne contrôlait pas la situation...

En le voyant se rapprocher de moi les mots sortirent de ma bouches tous seuls:

-Je t'aime, Edward!

Comme seul réponse il m'embrassa, me donnant encore plus envi de lui: je ne savais pas que c'était possible...Je profitai de cette occasion pour a nouveau tenter ma chance...Je le poussa en arrière et me mis a califourchon sur lui pour déboutonner sa chemise...Il me fit basculer et se retrouva au dessus de moi. Ses lèvres ne quittaient plus les mienne sauf pour aller baiser délicatement mon cou....Cette fois ci il descendit plus bas que d'habitude sa rapprochant dangereusement de mon décolleté. Je ne pu contenir mon plaisir et des gémissements s'échappaient de ma bouche...Essayant de reprendre mes esprits je le repoussait, il parut surpris.

-Edward aurai-tu changé d'avis?

-Il faut croire que oui...

Je m'emparait a nouveau de ses lèvres, fier d'avoir gagner cette bataille...

Il nous fit glisser sous la couette et éteignit la lumière comme je lui avait demandé puis se positionna entre mes cuisses comme je l'espérai...Sa peau brillait légèrement au contact des rayons de la lune le rendant encore plus attirant. Je décidai alors d'enlever mon débardeur et tenta de débarrasser Edward de son pantalon mais n'ayant pas de pratique pour ce genre de chose son aide fut la bienvenue. Je collai mon corps contre le siens et un frisson de plaisir parcouru mon corps au moment ou mes seins touchèrent son torse.

Il redescendit alors le long de mon coup mais cette fois ci il ne s'arrêta pas tout de suite....Il embrassa mon seins gauche, puis le droit et descendit encore en effleurant mon ventr du bout de ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de mon shorty il dépose un doux baiser sur ma peu et le contact de ses lèvres contre ma peau à endroit me procura un tel plaisirs que je ne contrôlait plus mon corps qui se cabra en réponse à son baiser.

Mon cœur battait si fort et si vite que je cru qu'il allait transpercer ma poitrine...Lorsqu'il remonta il déposa de furtif baiser sur ma peau. Enfin mes lèvres retrouvèrent leur place collées aux siennes...

Instinctivement je descendis ma main en caressant son ventre du bout des doigt jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans son caleçon. Un frisson le secoua et un long gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche...

Je me débattais pour lui enlever son caleçon mais je n'y arrivai pas...je me senti d'un coup idiote jusqu'à ce qu'il me vienne en aide...Lui par contre déchira mon shorty...Dommage je l'aimai bien celui la...

Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvée pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais plus était d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille et de l'embrasser pendant mon corps se frottai lentement contre le sien dans un mouvement de va et viens...J'en profitai pour caresser son dos et agripper ses cheveux de mon autre main...Il pris soudainement appuis avec une des ses mains contre la matelas soulevant légèrement son torse, sans quitter mes lèvres et glissa sa main le long de mon corps jusqu'à l'endroit le plus sensible de mon corps. J'en cria de plaisirs et me rappela aussitôt que nous n'étions pas seul dans la maison je me senti rougir...

-qu'y a-t-il?

-Et si quelqu'un m'avais entendu? Chuchotais-je à bout de souffle

-ne t'inquiète pas...les murs son insonorisés.

Sur il m'embrassa derechef et nos langue se rencontrèrent en une dans sensuelle alors que nous ressentions un tel plaisirs que nous ne contrôlions plus nos corps...

Enfin il murmura « je t'aime » à mon oreille et mis fin à mon attente ...

Ce va et viens d'abord lent puis de plus en plus rapide provoquait en moi des sensations inédites et incroyables...J'essayais de contenir mes cris en revanche je ne pouvais contenir de longs gémissements...Enfin dans un dernier mouvement il comblât totalement mon désir.

Il s'allongea a côté de moi et je posai ma tête sur son torse. Prise par une énorme fatigue je l'embrassai et murmurai « merci Edward » avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscient...

…

Lorsque je me réveilla je senti la main d'Edward caressait mon dos, j'ouvris les yeux et vis son mon magnifique visage.

-Bonjour mon amour...

Je rougis aussitôt me remémorant notre nuit...

-Euh...bonjour...

-Le rouge te va très bien.

-Merci

Ce compliment me fit bien évidemment rougir encore plus...

-Dis moi quand as-tu trouvé le temps d'acheter tous ces ensembles de sous vêtement tous plus...beaux les uns que les autres? Il avait l'air concentré en posant cette question...

-Alice a eu...une vision et elle a achetée ça...elle s'est dit que je pourrai peut être en avoir besoin, et malgré le fait que sa soit extrêmement gênant que ta sœur ai des visions de ce genre de chose je dois avouer que ça m'a bien aidée...répondis-je en dessinant des formes sur mon torse du bout de ses doigts.

-Ah je comprend maintenant pourquoi ce cadeau...j'aurai du m'en douter...

-Qu'elle cadeau? Demandais-je

-Ce collier...

-Ah...euh...oui...Alice ma dit que sa plaisait beaucoup à certains homme et

que peut être sa marcherai sur toi...

-Je vois...et bien elle a raison...ça me fais un point commun de plus avec Jasper...

-Quelle rapport avec jasper?

-D'après toi comment Alice sait que certains hommes ne résistent pas au métal?

-Ah....oh je vois...

Encore une fois ma condition humaine me gâchai un instant merveilleux que je partageais avec mon fiancé: j'avais faim!

En quelques secondes Edward avec déjà enfilé un pantalon et était parti me faire mon petit déjeuné...J'en profitai pour m'enrouler dans la couette...Si jamais je devait me lever ou si quelqu'un rentrai dans la chambre sa m'évitera de me retrouver nue...Il revint dans la chambre un plateau dans les mains et le déposa sur le lit à côté de moi...

Une fois que j'eus fini une idée me vient à l'esprit:

-Je vais me doucher...tu m'accompagne?

-Bella je suis certain que tu t'en sortira très bien tout seule...

Moi qui croyais avoir gagner la guerre je n'avais remporté qu'une petite victoire...

-Si jamais je glisse et que je me tue je t'en tiendrai pour responsable.

Et je parti dans la salle de bain, en tirant la langue puérilement après m'avoir pris les pieds dans la couette et manqué de tomber...

Pour éviter de gâcher mes chances je rattrapai le coup en chuchotant avant de fermer la porte:

-Si tu change d'avis...tu sais ou me trouver!

Je venais a peine de rentrer dans la douche que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et senti un courant d'air froid dans mon dos...je tournai la tête et croisai le regarde d'Edward...Il avait l'air incroyablement gêné et je l'était aussi: comme a mon habitude je me mis a rougir...Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui proposer de me rejoindre qu'il était déjà a côté de moi.

Je lui fit face. Il me scuta tout entière, je fis de même. Au moment ou ses yeux se posèrent sur mes seins son corps réagis de façon assez gênante et en même temps très flatteuse. Il avait l'air complètement désemparé face a cette partie de son corps qu'il ne contrôlai pas. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'Edward ne contrôlait pas quelque chose...Je m'approcha de lui et colla mon corps contre le sien...

-D'après ce que je vois tu as bien fais de changer d'avis...

IL rit puis m'embrassa pendant qu'il prenait appuis contre le mur d'une de ses mains et que l'autre était dans le bas de mon dos m'obligeant ainsi à me coller encore plus contre lui. Lorsque mes fesses touchèrent le carrelage de la douche un frissons s'empara de moi mais l'eau chaude qui coulait le long de nos corps me réchauffa...J'enroulai une de mes jambes autour du siennes et ondulai légèrement mon corps contre le sien faisant augmenter son désire...Lorsqu'il bougea sa main qui se trouvait dans mon dos je ressenti un tel plaisirs que mon corps se cabra et je le cogna violemment la tête contre le mur.

A mon réveil je me trouvai dans un hôpital désert. Il n'y avait aucun patient a part moi et seul un médecin se trouvai la comtemplant des radios...Lorsqu'il se retourna je reconnu James, un scalpel a la main qui s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Je me sentais sombrer comme si l'on m'avais administrer un somnifer. Le contact froid du sclapel me fit reprendre connaissance et je me précipitais hors du lit. Quelque chose me retint le pied et je tombais la tête la première après avoir essayer de me ratrapper à un morceau de tissus sans grand succès. Lorsque je releva la tête je découvri Edward nu, Carlisle de l'autre côté du lit et tous le reste des Cullens devant la chambre d'Edward. Ce n'était qu'un chauchemar . Comprenant ce qui venait de se passer et réalisant dans qu'elle tenue je me trouvai je me senti rougir et me précipitais dans le lit sous le drap pendant qu'Edward essayais de faire sortir tous le monde.

**A SUIVRE...**

******************************************************************

Un deuxieme chapitre est prévu. Si sa vous plait je le posterais...

allez aussi jeter un petit coup d'oeil au point de vu d'Edward... =)


	2. Chapter 2

Une fois tous le monde sorti j'osais enfin sortir de sous la couverture. Edward était venu me rejoindre dans le lit.

-Comment te sens-tu? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet

-Emmett n'oubliera jamais sa! Il va m'en parler durant tout mon éternité...

-Bella...?

-Oui?

-Je parlais de ta tête...

-Ah oui...euh ma tête...sa va mieux! Mentis-je alors que je ressentais une légère douleur

-Bien maintenant pour ce qui est du reste il va falloir que tu fasse avec les moqueries d'Emmett...Et on a échappé au pire: il pensait prendre une photo et la disposer sur les tables le jour de notre mariage.

Quelques heures plus tard Edward réussi a me convaincre de sortir, il fallait bien que je mange et il refusai de m'amener de la nourriture.

Voulant reprendre la ou nous nous en étions arrêté je proposais à Edward de finir sa douche avec moi! Celui refusa catégoriquement invoquant des raisons complètement irrationnelle. Il en avait envi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, il refusait...

Après m'être habillé je descendis lentement les marches, pas certaine d'être prête à affronter les regards...

Esmée était dans la cuisine.

-Bella tu es là! Comment te sens tu? Edward m'a expliqué que tu t'étais cogné la tête?

Je me sentis rougir...Lui avait-il également expliqué les raisons?

-Oui sa va merci. Répondis-je en baissant légèrement la tête

-Parfait dans ce cas je suppose que tu dois avoir faim?

-Oui, d'ailleurs ça sens très bon.

-Merci, je t'ai fais des pommes au four avec un rosbif. Edward m'a dit que tu aimais ça.

-C'est vrai.... Merci beaucoup.

Je me dirigeais alors dans le salon, lieu ou la plupart du temps se trouve la majorité des Cullen. Je me sentis de plus en plus mal a l'aise au fur et a mesure que je m'approchai de la porte. Je fus surprise de n'y trouver que Carlisle qui était concentré devant les informations.

-Ah Bella comment te sens-tu?

-Bien merci. Où est Edward?

-Il est dehors avec les autres, tu devrais aller le rejoindre.

-Oui merci j'y vais.

A peine avais-je franchis la porte qu'Edward fut a mes côté et m'embrassa.

Au loin je vis Alice sautillé vers nous, lançant de temps à autre des regards menaçant vers Emmett qui la suivait de très près. Instinctivement je glissais ma main dans la poche arrière du jean de mon fiancé. Alice et Emmett nous avais enfin rejoins.

-Alors Bella enfin sorti de ta cachette? Parfais parce que j'ai repéré une nouvelle boutique de sous vêtement tous plus sexy les uns que les autres et Edward m'a confié que...

-Alice! Gronda Edward...

-Non laisse la terminer ça m'intéresses...

-Hors de question! Répondit-il aussitôt...

Pour la première fois Emmett pris la parole:

-Alors Bella...pas trop de courbature?? rigola-t-il

-Non sa va, merci de t'inquiéter Emmett! Dis-je en rougissant légèrement ce qui fit augmenter son hilarité.

-Allez viens ma Bella allons nous promener. Repris Edward en me prenant par la main.

Il me fis grimper sur son dos puis nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois.

Sentir son corps contre mon corps ranima des souvenirs provoquant en moi une vague de désir. J'embrassai alors délicatement son cou pour lui faire comprendre mon envi.

Il s'arrêta au pied d'un grand chêne, me fit descendre de son dos et me plaqua délicatement contre l'arbre avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

J'en avais le souffle coupé. Ses lèvres se décollèrent des miennes:

-Respire Bella!

Cette réflexion me fit sourire et je m'accrocha à son cou , mes jambes enroulant sa taille, pour l'embrasser derechef. Pour éviter que je ne glisse il plaça une de ses mains sous mes fesses pour me soutenir tandis que l'autre prenait appuis contre l'arbre. Je sentais son souffle s'accélérer contre ma peau lorsque je l'entendis murmurer a bout de souffle

-Nous devrions rentrer Bella, Esmée à fini de préparer ton déjeuné.

Il me remis alors sur son dos et nous partîmes en direction de la villa.

Après avoir avaler une pomme de terre et deux tranches de rosbif, Alice me traina dans sa fameuse boutique de sous vêtements. Elle me fis essayer un nombre incalculable d'ensemble que je trouvai beaucoup trop osé et beaucoup trop cher pour si peu de tissu

-Écoute Bella tu veux faire plaisirs à Edward oui ou non?

-Oui mais...

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. On achète sa et puis c'est tout!

Je ne pus lui tenir tête et nous revînmes à la villa avec 5 sacs chacune, tellement remplis qu'ils étaient prêt à craquer.

Il était déjà tard, la nuit était tombé et Edward était parti chassé avec Jasper.

Je grignotai quelque chose en vitesse puis montai dans la chambre. Edward arriva après quelques minutes. J'entrepris alors de suivre les conseils d'Alice et parti dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un boxer bleu orné de dentelle blanche avec le soutient gorge, qui allait avec. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'Edward m'aperçut il lâcha le CD qu'il tenait, s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Tout en gardant ses lèvres contre les miennes je le fit de diriger vers le lit et me positionna à califourchon sur lui. Je commençait à déboutonner sa chemise lorsque je sentis son désir se magnifester sous moi. Je me penchai alors en avant pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il caressai mes fesses. Alice entra dans la chambre sans frapper. Je n'eus pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passai qu'Edward m'attrapa par la taille et me mis derrière lui pour me cacher.

-Nom de dieu Alice tu ne peux pas frapper! M'énervais-je en récupérant un coussin pour me camoufler un peu plus.

-Je suis juste venu vous souhaiter de passer une bonne nuit mais d'après ce que je vois vous n'en avez pas besoin. Se moqua-t-elle

-Très bien! Merci Alice de cette charmante attention maintenant laisse nous! Lança Edward ironiquement

-Bon bon sa va je vous laisse dit -elle avant de me lancer un clin d'œil puis de s'éclipser..

Je me remis alors à califourchon sur Edward et repris la ou nous en étions avant d'être interrompu par cette chère Alice!

Une fois sa chemise déboutonné et enlevé j'embrassai chaque endroit de son torse qui m'était accessible tout en frottant légèrement mon bassin contre son corps. J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérait et il murmura mon prénom tout en gémissant. Il me fis alors basculé sur le dos se positionnant entre mes cuisse après s'être débarrassé de son jean et de son boxer.

Il fit alors glisser la bretelle de mon soutiens gorge le long de mon bras pendant de ses lèvres emprisonnaient les miennes. Le contact de son doigt froid le long de mon bras me provoqua des frissons de plaisirs... Il fit de même avec la deuxième bretelle, augmentant ainsi mon plaisirs.

Lorsqu'il m'eut complètement enlever le haut, il fit glisser mon shorty le long mes jambes accompagnant ce mouvement de tendres baisers dans mon cou faisant naitre une vague de chaleur dans mon corps. Ma bouche laissa échapper un long gémissement.

Edward titillai le lobe de mon oreille avec sa langue lorsque je sentis son doigt entrer en moi. Ce contact froid, savoir qu'il était en moi provoqua un tel plaisirs que je du m'accrocher au draps pour me contrôler alors que j'écartai plus mes jambes. Celui ci compris mon message et fit alors entrer un deuxième doigt en moi tout en continuant les petits va et vient pendant que mon bassin accompagnait ses mouvements augmentant tellement plaisirs que mon corps se cabra sous le siens. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je sentais son sexe dur contre mes cuisses, ses doigts faisant des va et viens a l'intérieur de moi et ses lèvres jouant avec les miennes. C'était trop. Avec son aide, je me positionna au dessus de lui, à califourchon, et le fis entrer en moi. Pendant que je faisait des mouvements de va et viens je me penchai pour embrasser son torse, son cou, ses lèvres. Ses mains agrippaient mes fesses accompagnant ainsi le mouvement de mon bassin.

Je sentis soudain une vague de chaleur monter en moi, tous me s muscles se contracter en même temps puis un intense plaisirs se disperser dans mn corps. Le corps d'Edward, sous le mien, se contracta également. Mettant fin a notre ébat il me pris par la taille et me fit basculer lentement à côté de lui. Je n'arrivai plus a garder les yeux ouverts et je m'endormis contre son torse, ma jambe enroulé avec la sienne et le corps encore brûlant de plaisirs.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je me trouvais dans une pièce ronde, avec un immense lit blanc trônant au milieu. Dessus était allongé Edward, complètement nu. Sa beauté me coupa le souffle. Je m'approchais de lui, il m'attrapa par la taille et m'allongea sur le lit avant d'arracher tout mes vêtements. J'en gémit de plaisirs....

Il déposa de tendre baiser dans mon cou, puis entre mes deux seins et descendis jusqu'en bas de mon ventre. Au contact de sa langue froide contre mon sexe je poussais un long gémissement tout en murmura de temps à autre « hummm c'est bon Edward ». Je sentais des vagues de chaleur partir de mon ventre et se diriger dans tout mon corps. C'était tellement bon...

Un contact froid me fit ouvrir les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un rêve cependant je sentais le désir qui avait pris possession de mon corps.

J'avais toujours la tête posé contre le torse d'Edward mais je n'osais pas bougé. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais pu dire ou faire en rapport avec ce rêve! C'était extrêmement gênant... Je risquai un regard et Edward souriait.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?

-Aurais tu oublié que tu parle en dormant?

Je me sentis rougir. Il releva alors mon menton de son index et plongea son regarde dans le mien. J'en avais le souffle coupé.

-Ne sois pas gêné Bella tu na fais que gémir mon prénom.

-Justement...

Il sourit et m'embrassa tendrement.

Il accepta de se doucher avec moi à condition que l'on se douche vraiment pour éviter tout nouvel accident. Dommage je voulais vraiment expérimenter ce qui s'était passé dans mon rêve...mais je n'oserai jamais lui demander...

…

Je voulais satisfaire totalement les désirs d'Edward, savoir qu'elle partie du corps provoquait le plus de sensation, mais étant une débutante en la matière je décidait d'aller demander conseil à Emmett pendant qu'Edward prenait une douche.

Plus je m'approchai de sa porte plus je me demandai si c'était une bonne diée que je demande ce genre de chose a Emmett. Cependant je ne pouvais pas demander à Jasper et encore moins à Carlisle.

Je frappais. Je savais qu'il était là, tout le monde était dans sa chambre à cette heure la, mais il ne répondait pas. Je frappai a nouveau et cette fois plus fort.

Emmett ouvrit alors la porte, totalement à l'aise, avec comme seule vêtement un coussin tenu devant la partie la plus intime de son anatomie.

-Bella que vient tu faire ici? Demanda-t-il amusé de me voir rougir et en même temps agacé que je le dérrange.

-Euh....bin....en fait....euh

-Bella tu m'excuse mais là je suis occupé on en discute plus tard d'accord?

« bonne nuit » ajouta-t-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil

Je me retournai alors pour remonter dans la chambre lorsque que je heurta le torse d'Edward. Il essayait d'étouffer un rire sans grand succès. Il avait du tout entendre et surtout lire les pensés d'Emmett.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. Comment je pouvais savoir moi?

Il éclata alors de rire avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser tout en allant dans la chambre.

-Viens, même si le smurs sont insonorisés je ne préfère pas rester la sachant ce qui va suivre...

Il m'allongea sur le lit et déboutonna mon pantalon avant de me l'enlever. Il avait l'air déterminé comme si il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Je retirai mon t-shirt entre deux baiser puis lui retirai sa chemise. Et puis, comme dans mon rêve, il me baisa le cou puis les seins puis le ventre....et enfin il retira mon shorty et fit pénétrer un de ses doigts en moi avant d'y ajouté sa langue. Je ne pu retenir un cri en réponse au plaisir que me procurai le contact frai et humide de sa langue. C'était si bon. Mieux que dans mon rêve. Je faisais bouger mon bassin pour accompagner le mouvement de sa langue ce qui me procurais encore plus de plaisirs...Je m'accrochai au draps, j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps allait exploser.

Je le fis alors remonter pour l'embrasser et je me fis basculer sur lui, me retrouvant à califourchon sur lui juste après qu'il ai oté son pantalon et son caleçon. J'entrepris alors une longue caresse le long de sons ventre avec mon index dessinant les contours de ses muscles parfaits me dirigeant ainsi vers son entrejambe. Arrivé là je me saisi de son sexe et entament des petits mouvements de va et vient avant de donner un premier coups de langue. Je sentis son corps se raidir et sa respiration s'accélérer. Je relevai la tête pour voir sa réaction et le plaisirs que je pouvais lire sur son visage me fis sourire. J'entrepris donc de continuer. Je l'entendais gémir de plaisirs lorsque sa main arrêta la mienne.

-Bella mon cœur je ne vais pas tenir plus longtemps...souffla-t-il

-Je ne fais pas bien? Demandais-je gêné

-Non au contraire tu est beaucoup trop douée...répondit-il

Sa réflexion me fit plaisirs. Il m'attira alors contre lui, me fit basculer sur le dos et se postitionna entre mes cuisses avant de me pénétrer...

…

A mon réveille Edward entra dans la chambre avec un plateau dans les mains.

-Bonjour ma Bella! Petit déjeuner au lit?

-Bonjour...Euh oui merci. Et euh...je voulais te dire...ce que tu as fais hier comment savais-tu que ça me plairait?

-Les conseils d'Alice seront toujours les meilleurs...

*************************************************

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu!

Le 3eme chapitre est en cours d'ecrirture je le posterai bientôt.

Et toujours désolé pour les fautes...


	3. Chapter 3

-Ce soir soirée DVD!

-Depuis quand les vampires font des soirées DVD? Demandais-je surprise par cette proposition.

-Et pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas faire comme vous? Demanda Alice faussement outré.

-De toute façon Bella tu n'as pas le choix, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai déjà acheté des DVD.

Je soupirais, vaincue: face à Alice je n'avais aucune chance. Je remontais pour me doucher.

La douche fini de me réveiller.

-Il faut que je pense à demander du savon à Edward il n'y en a presque plus.

Je sortis de la salle de bain après m'être habillé et vis Edward qui souriait, les yeux fermés. Je m'approchais et l'embrassais.

-A quoi penses-tu?

-Hey! C'est ma phrase ça! Se plaignit-il, me faisant sourire

-Bellaaaaaaaaa! Hurla Alice

J'ouvris de grands yeux et me tournais vers la porte ouverte. Quand Alice criait mon nom dans toute la maison au lieu de se déplacer ce n'était jamais bon signe.

-Je devrai avoir peur? Demandais-je à Edward, provoquant ainsi son rire.

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa je t'attend!! Réitèrera Alice

-Quand il s'agit d'Alice il faut toujours avoir peur...Me répondit-il avant de m'embrasser et de me prendre la main pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice où elle nous attendait d'un air grave.

-C'est pas trop tôt! Un sourire radieux se dessina alors sur son visage. Edward attend là, ton tour viendra après Bella. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Mon tour de quoi Alice?

-Tu verras bien! Bella viens.

J'entrais et Alice ferma la porte derrière moi.

Sa chambre n'était plus une chambre, ça ressemblai plutôt à un dépotoir ce qui était très étonnant étant donné qu'Alice était très organisé en temps normale.

-Alice c'est quoi tous ce bazar? Demandais-je surprise

-Ce bazar c'est les préparatifs de ton mariage. Regarde: ce qui me sert maintenant de moquette ce sont les plans de tables, ce qui me sert de papier peint ce sont les croquis de ta robe...

Je m'étais rapproché de ces fameux dessins et n'écoutais Alice qu'à moitié.

La robe était magnifique, classique mais magnifique. La dentelle qui ornait la robe rappelait le 18eme siècle

-Elle te plait?

-Alice elle est magnifique!

-Alors si tu allais l'essayer au lieu de perdre du temps à la regarder en dessins.

Je me retournais et vis qu'Alice avait ouvert son dressing, faisant apparaitre une immense housse blanche. Je m'approchais et ouvrai la fermeture pour découvrir ma robe. Elle était encore plus belle que sur le dessin.

Alice m'aida à la mettre. Elle m'aillait parfaitement.

-Très bien qu'en penses-tu? Me demanda-t-elle en m'emmenant devant son miroir.

-C'est parfait! Merci Alice.

-Très bien maintenant passons au bouquet. J'en ai pris plusieurs pour voir lequel va le mieux avec ta robe.

Elle se dirigea vers un seau ou était entassé 5 ou 6 bouquets tous composés des mêmes fleurs mais chacun unique.

Elle les pris et les balançais négligemment dans la chambre si il ne convenais pas.

Après avoir choisi mon bouquet elle m'aida a retirer ma robe et la remis dans sa housse avant de me faire sortir de sa chambre.

Edward attendait toujours devant la chambre et me regardait d'un aire grave qui me fit rire.

-A ton tour! Dit Alice derrière moi.

-Bonne chance! chuchotais-je à son oreille

Je remontais dans la chambre pour attendre Edward.

Dans quelque temps nous serons marié. Je serais madame Cullen, je serais à ses côtés pour l'éternité Cette perspective me fit sourire.

***

Je m'étais allongé sur le canapé, ma tête reposant sur les genoux d'Edward en attendant qu'Alice lance le film.

-A mon avis Bella ne restera pas éveiller très longtemps sachant qu'elle ne dors plus beaucoup la nuit! Rigola Emmett. Je rougis et mon cœur se mit a battre plus vite.

-ouch! Hey Rose! Se plaignit Emmett en recevant une gifle derrière la tête.

C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps j'avais des choses mieux a faire que de dormir et je me sentais légèrement fatigué mais ce soir je resterai éveillé!

-Bon tous le monde est prêt? Demanda Alice un grand sourire au lèvre.

Elle lança le DVD et alla s'assoir sur les genoux de Jasper dans le fauteuil.

-Jasper s'il te plait!

-Désolé Edward

-Oh désolé! Répondit Edward gêné

Je m'apprêtais à demander ce qu'il se passait mais Alice m'en empêcha.

-Bon est-ce qu'on pourrait regarder le film?

Un premier film passa et je sentais mes paupières s'alourdirent. C'était de plus en plus difficile de rester éveillé et à la moitié du deuxième film j'abandonnai la lutte et laissait le sommeil me gagner.

J'entendis Edward parler et ses deux bras me soulevèrent. Je nichais ma tête dans son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il me dépose sur le lit.

Lorsqu'Edward me rejoignit je posais ma tête sur son torse presque inconsciemment et murmura un « je t'aime » presque inaudible contre sa peau et m'endormis.

Nous marchions tous les deux dans la forêt, main dans la main. Demain aurai lieu notre mariage. Edward scintillait sous le soleil jusqu'à ce que les nuages envahissent le ciel et qu'il se mette à pleuvoir.

Le visage d'Edward pris une expression inquiète et il me plaça derrière lui juste avant que des vampires nous encercle. Je reconnus Jane mais les autres restèrent dans l'ombre.

-Il doit venir avec nous! Ordonna Jane

-Non jamais! Hurla Edward. Ma place est auprès de Bella, pas avec vous!

-Saisissez-le! Chuchotât-elle

Tous les gardes se jetèrent alors sur Edward en même temps et l'immobilière avant de partir. J'entendis Edward une dernière fois.

-Bella aide-moi!

Non laissez le moi s'il vous plait, s'il vous...

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup!

Des larmes coulaient le long de mes joux.

-Bella...tout va bien?

Était-ce vraiment un cauchemar? Je devais m'en assurer, je devais sentir sa présence. Je me tournais vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le faisais, je pressais mes mains sur son corps, comme si je ne pourrais plus jamais le toucher, je murmurais son prénom chaque fois que mes lèvres se détachais des siennes comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pourrais le prononcer.

Les larmes continuais de couler le long de mes joux mais cette fois ci c'était des larmes de joie: Edward était bien là.

Sans comprendre totalement ce qui se passait je me retrouva sous lui, à moitié nu, sa bouche léchant mes tétons avec douceur et passion provoquant mes gémissements.

Sa bouche se détacha de mes seins et entama une lente descente vers mon intimité. Il plongea un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième et enfin ajouta sa langue... Ses gestes provoquaient d'innombrables sensations en moi.

Je saisi sa main libre et la serrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que mon plaisirs augmentait. Mon corps bougeait au rythme de ses doigts, de sa langue.

-Edward...c'est trop bon!

Je gémis de plus en plus fort et laissais mon orgasme envahir mon corps.

Edward remonta sans lâcher ma main et m'embrassa avant d'entrer en moi.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement dans la bouche d'Edward et essaya de m'accrocher à ses épaules, surprise par la violence de mon plaisirs.

Plus ils accéléraient ses va et viens plus je m'accrochais à lui. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou pour essayer d'étouffer mes gémissements.

Mon plaisirs augmenta encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de chaleur envahisse mon corps en même temps que celui d'Edward se contractait.

-Ne me laisse pas...Chuchotais-je avant de me rendormir.

***

Lorsque j'ouvrais les yeux la première chose que je sentis fus les lèvres d'Edward sur le mienne et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et de me sentir bien dans ses bras. Il me demanda ensuite de lui expliquer ce qu'il m'avais prit cette nuit.

-Pfff tu va trouver sa ridicule...

-Je te promet que je ne moquerai pas! Parole de scout...ironisa-t-il

-Bin...en fait j'ai rêvé que les volturis t'enlevais la veille de notre mariage.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Bella les volturis ne nous embêterons plus. Je te le promet.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire et l'embrassa puis décida qu'il était temps que j'aille prendre ma douche.

Je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain. J'allumais l'eau et entra dans la douche. Après avoir profiter de l'eau chaud quelque minute je pris le savon et une seul petite goutte coula de la bouteille.

-Oups j'ai complètement oublié d'en redemander à Edward. J'espère qu'il est toujours dans la chambre.

Edward?! Appelais-je

Je le vis passer la tête par la porte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Eu...il n'y a plus de savon...

-Ah...bouge pas je vais en chercher.

Edward referma la porte et je me retourna pour profiter encore de la chaleur de l'eau. Après quelques secondes je me retourna et laissa échapper un cri en voyant Edward.

-AAAAh! Edward tu m'as fait peur!

Je remarquais qu'Edward m'observer intensément et rougis violemment. Je repensais soudainement que nous n'avions encore jamais fais l'amour dans la douche.

-Tu veux te joindre à moi? Demandais-je d'une voix pleine de sous entendu

J'avais à peine posé la question qu'il m'avait déjà rejoint sous la douche.

Il prit l'éponge, mit du savon dessus et commença à frotter mon corps.

D'abords mes seins puis mon dos, mes fesses, mon ventre, mes jambes...La mousse coulait le long de mon corps et le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me provoquait des frissons de plaisirs.

Je lui pris alors l'éponge des mains et frotta à mon tour son dos, son torse, ses fesses...ajoutant des baisers sur sa peau de temps à autre

Je me pencha ensuite à son oreille et chuchota.

-Edward...j'ai envi de toi...

Il me sourit et m'embrassa. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baisé et me colla un peu plus contre lui, frottant mon bassin contre le siens.

Il glissa sa main entre nos corps, le long de mon ventre, je gémissais. Sa main continuai de descendre en entama des caresses. Je soufflais dans son cou. J'en voulais plus et écartais un peu plus mes jambes. Je sentis alors un de ses doigts entré en moi, puis un deuxième Il s'agenouilla et sa langue rejoignit ses doigts. Je laissai echaper un cri et posa mon pied sur son épaule, essayant de capter un maximum de sensation. Il retira ses doigts et caressa mon corps en remontant. Ma bouche captura la sienne et mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui pendant qu'il s'inserrait en moi.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérai ses va et viens mon souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadés. Je caressait son dos, profitant de son corps, je goutai la peau de son cou. Mon plaisirs était de plus en plus intense et tout mon corps de contracta.

Je restais quelque minutes les bras enroulés autour du cou d'Edward, reprenant mon souffle.

-Je t'aime Bella...Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Et...merci pour le savon. Dis-je en souriant.

************************************************************

J'espere que ce troisieme chapitre vous a plu!

Merci pour vos review et n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser d'autre j'aime bien savoir ce que vous pensez de mon histoire =)


	4. Chapter 4

Depuis que j'avais emménagé chez les Cullen le temps semblai s'accélèrer et je sentais de plus en plus le stress m'envahir: dans deux semaines je serais marié à Edward. Alice avait tout préparé et voulait que tout soit absolument parfait, un peu trop sûrement mais il était difficile de contrôler Alice. Elle avait déjà fini la plupart des préparatifs mais la seule chose qui la mettait dans tous ses états était la liste des invités: les gens qui se rajoutaient puis se désistaient, ou inversement, la mettait hors d'elle. Dans ces moments la mieux valaient ne pas être trop près d'elle.

Cependant je lui était très reconnaissante de s'en occupé: je pouvais ainsi passer tout mon temps avec Edward.

Edward était allé parler à Alice et j'en profitais pour ranger mes affaires jusqu'à ce que deux bras m'enlace et que je sente son torse collé contre mon dos. Il déposa un baisé dans mon cou.

-Tu ne devrais pas ranger ce pull Bella.

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que ce soir nous sortons...j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. Dis-je en l'embrassant encore.

…

Je sorti de notre chambre, mon gros pull sur le dos, et je me plantais devant Edward espérant qu'il réponde à ma question.

-Je suis prête! Où va-t-on? Demandais-je en souriant.

-C'est une surprise. Répondit-il en me prenant la main pendant que nous nous rendions dehors.

Edward me fit grimper sur son dos après avoir récupéré un sac et commença à courir vers la forêt.

La nuit était déjà tombé et il faisait frai. Je ne regrettai pas d'avoir mis ce pull et remerciais Edward intérieurement de me l'avoir conseillé.

Une fois arrivé, même s'il faisait nuit, je reconnue la clairière.

Je regardais Edward fouiller dans le sac et fut heureuse de constater qu'il contenait des couvertures qu'il était en train d'installer sur le sol. Je m'y glissais dedans avec Edward puis admirais le ciel. Je constatais qu'il n'y avait aucun nuage, ce qui était extrêmement rare ici à Forks. Les étoiles étaient magnifiques.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi nous sommes ici Edward?

-Alice à vu une pluie d'étoile filante, j'ai pensé que sa te plairai de voir.

-En effet. Merci Edward.

J'avais en effet souvent rêver de voir une pluie d'étoile filante. Je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion. Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux puis je retournais la tête vers le ciel ne voulant rien manquer du spectacle.

Après avoir vu la toute premiére j'essayais de réaliser la beauté de ce spectacle. C'était magnifique. Ces longues trainées d'or dans le ciel, presque invisible tellement elles passaient vite. Elles étaient la puis l'instant d'après elles disparaissaient pour toujours.

Après en avoir vu 4 ou 5 je me tournais vers Edward et déposait mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Edward c'est magnifique! Souffla-t-elle.

-Elle me font un peu penser à toi...Tellement belle...on ne s'en lasse jamais. Je pourrait rester ici à les regarder toute la nuit, toue ma vie...tout comme toi.

Ces mots étaient tellement magnifiques que je redéposais mes lèvres sur les siennes mais cette fois-ci j'en voulais plus. Il ouvrit la bouche et nos langues se rencontrèrent comme si c'était ce qu'elles désiraient le plus au monde. Mes passèrent instantanément sous son t-shirt pour sentir la douceur de son corps, toucher les formes parfaites de ses muscles.

Je basculais sur lui en enlevais mon pull puis mon t-shirt Le laissant voir le soutient gorge en dentelle noir que je venais d'acheter spécialement pour lui. Je sentis ses mains m'attraper et l'instant d'après je me retrouvais en dessous lui, admirant son torse parfaitement dessiné après qu'il ait enlevé son t-shirt.

-Tu es trop désirable. Ça devrait être puni par la loi.

Je souris puis l'attirait vers moi pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion. Je voulais sentir son corps contre le mien. Mes doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et alla les poser dans mon cou, sur ma clavicule...

Mon souffle s'accélérait et j'avais de plus en plus chaud. Je frottais instinctivement mon bassin contre le sien et en quelques secondes je me retrouvais nu, comme Edward, et sa bouche s'empara d'un de mes seins. Léchant, suçant, embrassant mon téton. Je gémissais.

Ma main glissa entre nos corps en j'entamais un lent va et viens. Le corps d'Edward se contracta tout entier à ce contact puis se détendit toute suite.

-Wow Bella t'es vraiment doué...

Ces quelques mots me donnèrent envie de, pour une foi, contrôler la situation. De lui montrer que je pouvais être doué. Je me remettais sur Edward et continuais mes caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il m'arrête avec sa main et glisse en moi. Ma tête bascula en arrière. C'était tellement bon. Je ne sentis presque pas lorsque que des gouttes commencèrent à tomber sur nous. Je n'étais consciente de rien a part du plaisirs qui m'envahissait et qui grandissait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Je me retrouva sous Edward sans savoir trop comment. Mes mains glissaient sur son dos mouillé par la pluie. Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur nous et je commençais à sentir le froid s'emparer de moi. Se mélangeant et augmentant encore mon plaisirs.

-Bella tu as froid. Tu veux qu'on rentre?Demandait-il

-Non...Articulais-je à bout de souffle. Continue...

Non j'étais trop bien, je ne pouvais pas rentrer, pas maintenant. Tout était si parfait.

Il repris ses mouvements de va et viens et je me sentais trembler de plus en plus. Trembler de froid mais surtout de plaisirs.

Edward accélérait de plus en plus et je poussais un cri lorsque je senti sa main ajouter des caresses à ses va et viens.

Après quelques instant je sentis mon orgasme se répandre en moi.

Nous restâmes enlacés jusqu'à ce que je commence à claquer des dents. Je me rendit compte que j'avais vraiment froid. Je tremblais de partout, mes dents claquais et des frissons parsemais tout mon corps.

-Bella ça va?

-Oui oui...j'ai juste un peu froid.

-Dépêchons-nous de rentrer alors.

En quelques minutes nous avions rejoins la villa. J'avais toujours aussi froid.

Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit la porte Alice et Esmee nous attendaient.

-Enfin Edward tu es complètement inconscient.

-Oui Edward tu es complètement inconscient! Répéta Alice

-Alice m'a dit qu'elle t'avais prévenue qu'il allait pleuvoir. A quoi pensais-tu? Mon dieu Bella ma chérie tu est frigorifié! Monte te mettre au lit je t'apporte une bouillotte pour te réchauffer.

Edward me pris dans ses bras et me déposa sur la moquette chaude de notre chambre. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour enfiler des vêtements sec et me dépêchais et me glisser sous la couette espérant y trouver un peu de chaleur.

-Alors je me tu à vous organiser un mariage parfait et maintenant grâce à toi Edward la marié ne sera surement pas en état d'être la à son propre mariage...

Alice arpentait la chambre en long en large et en travers. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère.

-...Je pensais qu'au moins quand la pluie commencerait à tomber tu aurais la sagesse de rentrer mais non vous êtes restés sous la pluie comme des idiots sans penser aux conséquences...

Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle s'en prenne à Edward alors que c'est moi qui avais insisté pour rester.

-Alice c'est de ma faute. Chuchotais-je. C'est vrai nous n'avons pas pensé aux conséquences et je m'en excuse. Mais il reste deux semaines avant le mariage j'ai juste un peu froid demain sa ira mieux.

-C'est ce qu'on verra!

Esmee arriva les bras pleins de bouillottes quelle posa tout autour de moi. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux. Edward regardait par terre.

Une fois Alice et Esmée partis Edward s'assit sur le lit, loin de moi...trop loin de moi. Même si j'avais froid j'avais de sentir sa présence à côté de moi.

-Bella je suis vraiment désolé...

-Edward tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est moi qui voulait rester.

-J'aurais du insisté pour rentrer.

-Et j'aurais insisté pour rester. Ça n'aurais rien changer. J'étais tellement bien la bas. Plus rien ne comptais à part toi et moi. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Je t'aime Edward et cette soirée était absolument parfaite même si Alice et Esmée ne le voit pas de cette manière. Et tu n'as pas gâché notre mariage. Maintenant viens près de moi, je ne veux pas dormir sans toi.

Il s'allongea près de moi mais pris le soin de rester sur la couette. Je me collais contre lui et m'endormais en l'entendant fredonner ma berceuse.

-Je t'aime ma Bella.

-mmm je t'aime aussi...

* * *

voilà c'est le dernier chapitre que j'avais d'avance! J'espère qu'il vous à plu!

Je me depêche d'écrire la suite =)

Et n'hésitez surtout pas a laisser une petite review sa me donne du courage pour écrire =)

Et tjr désolé pour les fautes restantes =S


	5. Chapter 5

J'éternuais pour la énième devant mon chocolat chaud. Des mouchoirs usagés gisaient tout autour de moi. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que j'étais malade. Carlisle avait diagnostiqué un simple rhume et m'avais assurer que j'en serais débarrassé dans 4/5 jours à condition que je reste à l'intérieur de la maison et que je me repose. Pour le moment ce n'était pas trop compliqué: il y avait de l'orage.

Les Cullen se préparaient d'ailleur à aller jouer au baseball. Tous...sauf Edward.

-Vas y Edward je peut me débrouiller seule quelques heure! Lui assurais-je

-Non je reste avec toi! Il y aura d'autres occasions de jouer au baseball de toute façon.

-Et tu auras d'autres occasions de passer du temps avec moi...

-Bella je reste et ce n'est pas négociable!

-D'accord comme tu veux. Répondis-je résigné avant de me moucher.

…

-Emmett si tu rentre dans la chambre avec tes chaussures je te fais nettoyer la moquette avec ta langue c'est bien compris?

La voie lointaine de Rosalie me sortit du sommeil léger dans laquelle j'avais sombré peut de temps après leur départ.

Ce n'est que lorsque je senti Edward s'esclaffer sous moi que je compris qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras pour me ramener dans la chambre. Dehors il faisait déjà nuit, je supposais qu'il devait donc être assez tard.

-Oui c'est bon c'est bon je les enlève! Répondis Emmett visiblement déçu de ne pas pouvoir salir la moquette.

Alice arriva et se jeta presque sur moi.

-Bella comment tu te sens? Ca va? Tu crois que tu sera rétablit dans combien de temps?Et...

-Alice stop! Ça va déjà mieux qu'hier, je pense que d'ici deux jours sa ira encore mieux alors cesse de t'inquiéter je serai totalement rétablit pour le mariage!

-Mouai...Alors allez dépêche toi d'aller au lit! Carlisle à dit que plus tu dors mieux c'est!!

-Oui oui j'y...

Je n'eus même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'Edward m'avais déjà déposé dans le lit.

-Dors ma Bella je reviens je vais juste parler à Alice. Et il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Elle t'en veut toujours beaucoup?

-Oh sa lui passera...

Il avait l'air bizarre. Mais après tout c'était peut être l'effet rhume qui me faisait ça.

Je m'endormis avant qu'Edward ne revienne.

…

Au réveil je sentais sa présence, froide, à côté de moi mais étrangement il ne m'avait pas prise dans ses bras, ni réveiller en m'embrassant. En me collant à lui, les yeux encore fermé, j'eus l'impression que ses bras était beaucoup plus fin qu'hier soir.

Cette impression prit tout son sens quand la voix d'Alice me tira de ma torpeur.

-Oui Bella moi aussi je suis très contente que tu sois réveillé mais si tu pouvais éviter de me baver dessus tu serai très aimable: c'est une robe Dolce!

Je m'écartai vivement, manquant par la même occasion de tomber du lit.

-Alice mais qu'est ce que tu fais la??

-Il faut qu'on parle Bella.

-Oh oh...

-Oui en effet ça ne va pas te plaire...

-Bon et bien vas y crache le morceau!!

-Alors voilà avec Esmee nous avons décidé que jusqu'au mariage toi et Edward feriez chambre à part! Elle avait dit sa tellement vite que je cru avoir mal compris.

-PARDON?? Mais pourquoi?

-Pour la tradition Bella. Un homme, si on peut dire, et une femme ne doivent pas dormir ensemble avant leur mariage.

-Mais enfin Alice c'est ridicule c'est presque toi qui nous à poussé dans le même lit...

-Oui et ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que votre appétit sexuel a tous les deux te mettrai dans un tel état!

-Mais enfin Alice c'est un simple rhume et puis comme si toi et Jasper...

-On ne parle pas de moi là! De toute façon la décision est déjà prise et puis une semaine et demi à tenir c'est pas la mer à boire tu va voir! Et puis pense aux retrouvailles après une semaine et demi d'abstinence... Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil

-Et qu'en pense Edward?

-Il est tout à fait opposer à cette idée mais je lui ai promis que je veillerais sur toi aussi bien que lui pendant cette semaine et demi!

-Comment sa « veillerais sur moi »? En plus de faire chambre a part on ne pourra pas se voir ni se parler??

-C'est l'idée oui. M'annonça-t-elle en toute innocence

J'en restai bouche bée! Pas de Edward pendant une semaine et demi. Elle ne pouvais pas me faire ça!

-Je refuse catégoriquement Alice!

-Et je t'annonce que tu n'as catégoriquement pas le choix! Et pas la peine d'imaginer des plans pour le retrouver je verrais tout à l'avance, quand à Edward il est coincé avec Jasper qui connaitra ses moindre sentiments!

-Mais enfin Alice tu ne vas quand même pas dormir avec moi? Dis-je avec espoir

-Si! Mais ça n'avais pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure. Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Grrr tu es impossible Alice!! Répondis-je hors de moi.

-Je sais je sais! Tu me remerciera après ta nuit de noce, en attendant habille toi tu dois goûter les gâteau pour le mariage. Je t'attend en bas.

J'étais attéré par ce que venais de m'annoncer Alice. Quand Edward partait chasser trois jours ça me paraissait être une éternité alors m'abstenir de le voir pendant plus d'une semaine me paraissait carrément mission impossible.

Je fonçait dans la salle de bain espérant qu'une douche me détendrait.

…

En arrivant dans le salon j'aperçus le nombre de gâteau que j'allais devoir goûter pour, au final, n'en choisir qu'un seul.

-Alice tu veux me faire avoir une indigestion ou quoi?

-Ah Bella, enfin sortit de la salle de bain! Mais non tu verra rien qu'une petite bouchée de chaque ça va bien se passer...

Une idée surgissait lentement d e mon esprit en voyant tous ce gâteaux...

-Mais, Alice, normalement mon futur époux devrait m'aider pour ça....Oui je pense qu'on devrait aller chercher Edward!

Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la cuisine quand Alice m'attrapa le bars.

-Ah ah bien essayer Bella mais de toute manière, même si vous n'étiez pas contraint d'être chacun de votre côté, il n'y aurai aucun intérêt à ce que Edward soit la sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas les gouter avec toi.

-J'aurais au moins essayer...Allez allons y...Mais cette fois ci si je suis malade tu ne pourras pas t'en prendre à Edward...

Après m'avoir fait manger un morceau d'une vingtaine de gâteau je pu faire mon choix: le gâteau à la fraise avec de la crème pâtissière. Simple mais délicieux.

Au moment ou j'allais demander à Alice ce que nous étions supposer faire maintenant, une question me vint à l'esprit....il était déjà presque 2h de l'après midi et je n'avais toujours pas croiser Edward. Ni aucun des garçons de la maison ce qui était très étonnant.

-Alice ou sont les garçons? Demandais-je réellement curieuse.

-Edward était infernal, il se plaignait tous le temps et râlait sans cesse donc les garçons on décidé de partir chasser...

-Et dans combien de temps rentrent-ils?

-Dans cinq jour d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

-Cinq jour??!! Mais pourquoi restent-ils aussi longtemps?

-Bah ils se sont dit que plus Edward restait occupé longtemps moins il serai embêtant, ce qui en soit n'est pas forcément une mauvaise idée. Rigola-t-elle. En plus ça me permet de ne pas trop avoir à me soucier du fait que tu essaye de le rejoindre étant donné que tu ne sais pas où il est.

-Et moi je suis censer faire quoi pendant ces cinq jours?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella...j'ai des projets en ce qui nous concerne...tu verras tu vas adorer!

-J'en doute fort mais dis toujours...

-Chaque chose en son temps!! En attendant tu va remonter te reposer pour être en pleine forme pour ton mariage qui approche a grand pas.

Je remontais donc et m'engouffrai sous la couette sans trouver le sommeil pour autant...Je me sentais fatigué et j'avais légèrement mal au ventre après avoir manger autant de gâteau mais je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Les bras d'Edward me manquait, d'autant plus que je savais que j'allais devoir m'en passer pendant plus d'une semaine.

Je m'emparai de son oreiller, imprégner de son odeur, et enfoui ma tête dedans...

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard. La nuit commençais à tomber et une odeur de saumon flottais dans la maison.

Je descendais les escalier et trouva Esmée dans la cuisine. Elle se retourna en m'entendant arriver.

-Ah Bella juste à temps pour manger. Tu aime le saumon j'espère?

-Oui oui.

Je m'installais en silence à la table de la cuisine et entrepris de manger, toujours en silence. Le poisson était excellent et se mariait parfaitement avec le riz.

-C'est délicieux Esmée.

-Merci ma chérie. Tu as besoin d'autre chose?

-Non merci c'est bon.

Je fini mon repas tranquillement en parlant avec Esmée de tout et de rien.

Après avoir fini de manger et aider Esmée à débarrasser je montais me mettre en pyjama.

En sortant de la salle de bain mon regard se stoppa sur Alice, étendu dans le lit.

-Je prend ce côté Bella, j'espère que ce n'est pas le tiens d'habitude...

-Qu'est ce que tu fiche? Tu n'étais quand même pas sérieuse ce matin?

-Bien sûr que si. Et de toute façon je l'ai promis à Edward...

-Tu as promis à Edward que tu dormirais avec moi?

-Bah tu ne t'en rend peut être pas compte parce qu'en temps normal tu dors avec un glaçon à côté de toi mais il fait de plus en plus chaud et Edward n'a pas eu le temps d'installer la climatisation avant de partir donc...je lui ai promis que je serai « ton glaçon »...Mais n'en profite pas pour me baver dessus comme ce matin. Ironisa-t-elle.

Je ne répondis même pas et me contenta d'aller me coucher, de mon côté, énervée!

Edward était tellement protecteur qu'il avait engagé sa propre sœur pour me servir de climatisation. Il était incorrigible.

-Bella cesse de faire cette tête...Ce n'est pas contre toi vraiment...

Je lui tourna le dos, puérilement, et m'endormis un peu aprés.

Quatre jours passèrent pendant lesquels j'avais décidé de ne pas adressé la parole à Alice. Après tout me séparer d'Edward ne se faisait pas aussi facilement.

Au bout du cinquième je me résignais et acceptait le fait que « bouder » ne mènerait à rien avec Alice, têtue comme elle est...Cela venait probablement aussi du fait que les garçons, y compris Edward, était rentré la vieille et que j'avais pu apercevoir mon fiancé une fraction de seconde avant d'être entrainée presque de force dans ma chambre pour la nuit.

-Ah Bella te voilà. Tu boude toujours? Se risqua-t-elle à demander.

-Oui et non...

-Bon c'est déjà ça...Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous allons préparer le jardin pour le mariage et ya du boulot. Même si Esmée s'en occupe régu...

En entendant le mot « jardin » j'avais arrêter inconsciemment d'écouter Alice. Après être rester si longtemps enfermer j'allais enfin pouvoir sortir et profiter de ce beau temps autrement que derrière les baies vitrés...

-...et la terrasse...

-Super on commence quand?Demandais-je en affichant un grand sourire

-Et bien juste le temps d'enfiler des vêtement de bricolage et on s'y met.

Je montais les marches quatre à quatre espérant surprendre Edward dans la chambre mais il n'était pas là. Alice avait tout prévu. Nous étions chacun assigné à un endroit opposé dans la maison...

J'enfilais un vieux short et un vieux débardeur et redescendis dans le jardin où Alice m'attendait, un kärsher à la main.

-Très bien Bella tu sera de corvée de nettoyage de terrasse pendant que je m'occupe de tondre la pelouse. Tu crois que tu va pouvoir gérer ça?

-Oui oui je pense que sa devrait aller...

-Ah et fait attention...sa éclabousse... Ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourir.

Je m'emparais du kärsher qu'Alice me tendait et entreprit de nettoyer la terrasse Et en effet...ça éclaboussait. Au bout d'une demi heure j'étais déjà complètement trempé. Ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire étant donné la chaleur qu'il faisait. Ce qui était d'ailleurs étonnant à Forks.

Ayant fini de nettoyer la terrasse et n'ayant plus rien à faire je décidai de rentrer chercher un livre et d'aller lire dans le jardin.

Je pouvais sentir le regarde d'Edward, qui se tenait derrière la baie vitrée depuis que j'étais dans le jardin, posé sur moi en permanence. Sa présence me réconfortai. Savoir qu'il veillait sur moi me rassurai même si nous ne pouvions pas nous parler ni nous toucher.

…

Le soir, après avoir manger ce que m'avait préparer Esmée, je me dirigeait comme si de rien était vers la chambre d'ami...avant d'être intercepté par Alice, grimaçant à cause la vision que je venais de lui faire avoir.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça?

-Oh nulle part je me promène un peu...

-C'est ça oui. Allez hop monte dans la chambre.

-Oh Alice s'il te plaît rien qu'une seconde! J'ai besoin de le voir. Tu pourra même rester pour t'assurer qu'on ne fait pas de bêtise mais s'il te plaît...

-Non non non et non. C'est hors de question Bella.

-Mais pourquoi...?

-Parce que je sais très bien ce qui arrivera...Tu va entrer dans cette chambre et, meilleur scénario possible, tu ne voudra plus en ressortir. Ou alors, pire scénario possible, Edward « t'enlève » et, étant donné qu'il cours plus vite que moi je serai incapable de le rattraper..

-Oui bin ça sa serait plutôt le meilleur scénario...Pensais-je intérieurement..

-...donc non! Fini Alice alors que je ne l'écoutais déjà plus.

-Très bien je vais me coucher.

…

Deux jours étaient passé et, malgré nos tentatives, Edward et moi n'avions toujours pas réussi à nous voir.

Cette séparation commençait sérieusement à agir sur mes nerfs et j'étais de moins en moins de bonne humeur.

Je me levais pour aller me doucher et aperçut Edward dans le jardin, tout seul...Si seulement Alice n'était pas dans ma chambre j'aurai courue pour aller le rejoindre...

Une autre idée me vint alors en tête...J'entrai dans la salle de bain et ouvrit délicatement la fenêtre. Edward semblât capter le bruit car il tourna la tête vers moi. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, qu'il me rendit.

Je commençais à me déshabiller devant la fenêtre et les yeux ébahit d'Edward...Une fois complètement nue je rentrai dans la douche en laissant le rideau de douche, récemment installé, ouvert pour qu'Edward ne perde pas une miette du spectacle.

Je me tournai pour prendre le savon et lorsque je me remettais face à la fenêtre je n'apercevais plus Edward. Déçu je fermais je rideau...Avant de m'apercevoir qu'il était dans la douche avec moi.

J'allai hurler de peur mais il me couvrit la bouche d'une de ses mains et me fis signe de me taire avec l'autre...

Lorsqu'il me lâcha je me jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ses lèvres tellement douce, son corps si froid, si parfait...

-Bella je...

Ce fut à mon tour de lui couvrir la bouche avec ma main...Alice venait de frapper à la porte...

* * *

voilà enfin la suite de cette histoire.

Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé por l'attente (et comme d'habitude pour les fautes d'orthographe restante :s )

J'espére que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Je me dépêche d'écrir et de poster ce chapitre du point de vu d'Edward ainsi que le sixième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

N'hesitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser =)


End file.
